dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Sato Eriko
Perfil thumb|260px|Sato Eriko *'Nombre:' 佐藤江梨子 (さとう えりこ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Sato Eriko *'Profesión:' Actriz, Modelo y ex-Gravure idol *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 173 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Familia:' Hermana/actriz teatral Sato Mizuko (佐藤水香), hermano, esposo e hijo *'Agencia:' KNOCKOUT Dramas *Nukemairu (NHK, 2018) *Hanbun, Aoi (NHK, 2018) *Prison Hotel (BS Japan, 2017) ep.1 *Cecile no Mokuromi (Fuji TV, 2017) *Arashi no Namida (Tokai TV, 2016) *Osoroshi (NHK BS Premium, 2014) *Sanuki Udon Yushika (NHK BS Premium, 2014) *Meoto Zenzai (NHK, 2013) *Shomuni 2013 (Fuji TV, 2013, ep8) *SP~Keishichou_Keigoka III (TV Asahi, 2013) *Last Hope (Fuji TV, 2013, ep1) *TOKYO Airport (Fuji TV, 2012) *Yuusha Yoshihiko to Akuryo no Kagi (TV Tokyo, 2012, ep7) *Somato Kabushiki Gaisha (TBS, 2012, ep6) *Boys on the Run (TV Asahi, 2012) *Hatsukoi (NHK, 2012) *Koko ga Uwasa no El Palacio (TV Tokyo, 2011) *Himitsu no Kankei ~Sensei wa Doukyonin~ (BeeTV, 2011) *Soredemo, Ikite Yuku (Fuji TV, 2011) *Bartender (TV Asahi, 2011, ep7) *LADY~Saigo no Hanzai Profile~ (TBS, 2011, ep2) *Rikon Doukyo (NHK, 2010) *Otokomae! 2 (NHK, 2009) *Konkatsu! (Fuji TV, 2009, ep10) *Ikemen Sobaya Tantei (NTV, 2009, ep5-6) *Yasuko to Kenji (NTV, 2008, ep3) *The Quiz Show (NTV, 2008, ep5-6) *Aoi Hitomi to Nuage (WOWOW, 2007) *Kikujiro to Saki 3 (TV Asahi, 2007) *My Sweet Home (NTV, 2007) *Densha Otoko Deluxe (Fuji TV, 2006) *CA to Oyobi (NTV, 2006) *Shin Ningen Kosaten (NHK, 2006) *Sengoku Jieitai (NTV, 2006) *Tenka Souran (TV Tokyo, 2006) *Aibou 4 (TV Asahi, 2005) *Densha Otoko (Fuji TV, 2005) *Koi ni Ochitara (Fuji TV, 2005) *Tokyo Wankei (Fuji TV, 2004) *Orange Days (TBS, 2004, ep1) *Lunch no Joou (Fuji TV, 2002) *Kaidan Hyaku Monogatari (Fuji TV, 2002) ep.4 Películas *Diner (2019) *Laplace's Witch (2018) *Neko Ninja (2017) *The Ringside Story (2017) *Dakishimetai (2014) *R100 (2013) *Night People (2013) *Sono Machi no Kodomo / Surviving the Quake (2011) *Strangers in the City / Yukizuri no Machi (2010) *Nanase Futatabi: The Movie (2010) *Subete wa Umi ni Naru / All to the Sea (2010) *Shayo (2009) *Lush Life (2009) *Crime or Punishment?!? / Tsumi Toka Batsu Toka (2009) *Goemon (2009) *Akifukaki (2008) *Giniro no Season / Season of Snow (2008) *Funuke Domo, Kanashimi no Ai wo Misero / Funuke Show Some Love, You Losers! (2007) *Carved (2007) *Nihon Chinbotsu / The Sinking of Japan (2006) *Cutie Honey (2004) *Guuzen Nimo Saiaku na Shounen / Worst by Chance (2003) *Playgirl (2003) *Mohou-han / Copycat Killer (2002) *Samurai Girl 21 (2001) Anuncios *ÆON "COOLISHFACT" (2011) *Suntory "BOSS" (2011) *Asahi Beer "FruttiO" (2008) *Asahi Beer "Sokan" (2008) *Warner Music Japan "Lovely! Cute&Sweet J-Ballads" (2008) *Erie Takarazuka "Takarazuka Condominium" (2007) *Uniqlo "Wide Leg Jeans" (2007) *Hokkaido, National Health Insurance (2007) *Metropolitan Expressway (2006) *Suntory "Ouchi Cocktail" (2006) *Tipness Fitness Club mascot (2005 -) *Toto lottery sports promotion campaign launched GOAL3 (2005) *Uni-Charm "Sophie" (2005 -) *Mitsukan "Shabu-Shabu Sauce" (2004) *Kose " Happy Basudei" (2004 -) *Yuri Beauty Clinic in Taka (2003) *Coca-Cola "Georgia"(2003 - 2005) *JRA (2003) *Puropia (2002) *Sapporo Beer "Fine Lager" (2002) *Takeda Sports (2001) *Hakugen (2001) *Carl Zeiss (2001) *Nissin Food "Noodles Tongarashi" (2000) *Lotus Club "Girl Campaign" (2000) *Coca-Cola "Live the Moment" (1999) Videos Musicales *Hi-D "Get Back in Love" (2004） Premios *'2008 29th Yokohama Film Festival:' Mejor Actriz Curiosidades *'Educación: Horikoshi High School *'''Aficiones: Escribir poesía y los libros. *'Habilidades:' Ballet. *'Idiomas:' Japonés y dialecto de Kobe. *'Debut:' 1998 *Cuando era niña, su padre constantemente era transferido, por lo que ella vivió todo el país, incluyendo Kobe (Hyogo), Osaka (Osaka), y Sendai (Miyagi). *El 31 de enero de 2015 anunció su matrimonio y su embarazo. Ella dió a luz en agosto del mismo año. Enlaces *Perfill (Knockout) *Blog oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Sato Eriko1.jpg Sato Eriko2.jpg Categoría:Knockout Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JModelo